


Phenominal Cosmic Power with a Dose of Insanity

by Mayamelissa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, General insanity, God Like Powers, Multi, The Dragonborn is the Inquisitor, there is too many things to tag, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella isn't human. She's not from Thedas. In fact she's been so many places, she doesn't have a home at all. She can do things no one should do. So why wouldn't she end up in Dragon Age Inquisition when she can basically control every single thing around her? Especially when the secondary personality in her head is just so happy to tempt her to abuse her god like powers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Game

**I don't wanna leave!**

Bella was about to shove a dagger through her own head. The insufferably chipper voice of her second personality or whatever it was had been whining non-stop ever since Bella had declared her time in Skyrim was finished.

  
"Well tough shit because we're done," she said. "We've defeated Alduin, maxed up as far as we could, got every piece of property we could purchased, there's nothing else we can do in this place. We have completed the game! And I am not summoning more dragons so you can go oooh pretty souls!"

  
**You didn't have sex with a single person! Not one! What kind of Dragonborn doesn't fuck a single NPC?! What kind of heroine doesn't wanna get down and have some amazing sex? Think of all the orgasms! There were prime examples of booty right in front of us for years!**

  
"Would you shut up about having sex? Why are you so obsessed with it? You fucking invoked those erotic mods no one asked for but your' nasty ass. Nothing I wear makes practical sense in regards to battle gear. You have issues, Elaine! Very, very bad issues."

  
**Um, sexy armor is awesome. The power of the uterus and sexy abs can foil any arrow or sword! Embrace the power of sexual attraction!**

  
"This is why I am leaving Skyrim, Ellaine. Because you're absolutely fucking insane. Thank God I was able to disable the intelligence of the people around me. Do you have any idea how awkward you make things for me?!"

  
**Yes. But I don't care!** the voice in her sang. **Life is too much fun! And you are a god! Why you no act all god like and boink and take advantage of these prime situations we get in?! The only times you ever use your powers is to get items and gold if you're running low on them!**

"Because I was raised better than that," Bella stated darkly.

  
**Did we even have parents once? I can't remember. We lived in that Japanese village once. Remember? Oh wait... that was when we got stuck in Crimson Butterfly. Good times.**

  
Bella shuddered as she recalled All God's Village and having to battle ghosts with that camera.

"I will never forgive you for getting me in that mess."

  
**Oh please.** If Elaine had eyes, Bella was certain they would have been rolling right now. **You've never been in any danger since you manifested. And you won't ever be.**

  
"I fear for the day that becomes untrue and I'm stuck, helpless and about to be devoured by some necrophiliac cannibals or undead."

  
**Well if that happens I hope we have lots of really good sex and orgasms before we die for real. Maybe a tentacle monster? Oh dammit you could have had sex with Hermaeus Mora! That would have been so awesome!**

Bella rubbed her temples in order to attempt to dissuade the headache that was pounding in her skull. Taking in a deep breath, she decided to take in one last look at her physical body before she jumped to where ever it was she was going to next. Unlike the things she could summon once she arrived, her physical form was always randomizing on her first steps into a world and the only way she was ever able to keep track of anything was by making notes on how she looked.

 **You know you'll always be attractive no matter what,** Elaine chastised her. **Why do you even care?**

"Because I don't want to lose sight of myself, you pea brain twit. I want to remember the me who I was when I was somewhere else. So I don't forget. It's what keeps me from harming myself."

**Ah, that forgetting thing again. You really need to lighten up. Hey where are we? This place is UGLY!**

Bella opened her eyes and looked around her. The area was green and the air was stale. Heavy, harsh craggy landscape with poorly lighting...

"Oh fuck."

**What? OOOOH! Are we somewhere fun again?! Tell me we're somewhere fun again!**

"I think we're in the Fade."


	2. Language Settings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a little problem

**The Fade? We're IN THE FADE?!**

  
Bella wished she could stop herself from having to hear the squeal of delight coming from inside her head.

  
**Oh hell yes! Dragon Age! We're in Dragon Age Inquisition! I call dibs on Solas!**

  
"Oh for fucks sake," Bella shouted. "We haven't even been here for more than 2 minutes and you already want to bone someone?! We're in the fucking Fade! This is a bad place to be, Elaine!"

  
**Where's the glowing lady? Look around! Move the camera that is yo face!**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everything seemed to shift around her and she found herself kneeling on the stone floors of a prison, her hands shackled in iron. In front of her stood the very shocked looking pair of Cassandra and Leliana. In their defense however she was more shocked than they had to be.

"What is going on?" Bella asked.

**You jumped the cuscene,** Elaine remarked. **Those expressions are new though.**

Wasn't all that was new either as Bella would come to find out. She could understand them just fine. They however were apparently completely unable to do the same.

**Maybe the language settings are off?**

She really wished she could slap her.

Lucky for Bella, she had more important things to concentrate on, like trying to communicate with Cassandra she would help. "I help you close rift, yes?" Bella said slowly, motioning with her tied hands towards herself, Cassandra, and the sky.

**You look ridiculous. And the fact she's barely grasping what you're telling her is doing wonders for my love of this world, Bella**.

"Shut up, Elaine."  
On the plus side, she won't have to resort to messing with anyone's attention on her when she talked out loud to herself with this language barrier in place.

**Aw, but I wanna see what they look like when they think you're insane! Come on, just once? I promise we'll rewind it back to the talking point and they'll never know.**

"I fucking hate you."


	3. Combat Tutorial

**Did you notice your hand isn't hurting from that mark at all?**

"Fuck off, Elaine!" Bella sang as she and Cassandra headed towards the bridge where she knew their first fight would be. She was sure her skills form SKyrim had carried over but she was unaware what she was supposed to be starting as in terms of combat. Hell, what kind of race was she. Dwarf? Nope, too tall. Qunari? Nope. Cassandra and her were pretty much equal in height. So either an elf or she was back still human.

**Feel your chest and tell me if we're still a girl.**

Bella caught herself before she put her hands on her chest. "Nice try," she said sarcastically.

**That would have been hilarious if Cassandra spotted you feeling your chest to do a boob check!**

"I hope I'm not an elf so Solas never is able to flirt with us," Bella said with dripping sincerity.

**Wouldn't matter if you're elf or not. We're a GOD and therefore we can bone whoever we want, bitches! You think race is gonna be a problem? Oh fuck no. You are gonna get laid by 1 fucking member of this cast if I have to dubcon you with someone myself! You are too fucking good to waste on this chaste little lifestyle you've been perma-zoning.**

Bella had never been more grateful to get in a fight before. Except there was no weapon available for her to grab. Bella paused the world around her and walked over to the crate. "Where's my weapon?" she asked. "There should be a staff or daggers or something right here!" She waved her hand at the empty space besides the crate.

**I don't freaking know.**

"Well what the fuck are we supposed to do?" Bella demanded. "Don't even suggest I take Cassandra's. She's dealing with enough having no clue what the prisoner is saying."

**Why don't you just code in a weapon? I mean you are a God. You can do that. Or better yet, insta-kill this prick. Insta-kill all da enemies! Auto loot their corpses! bring us wealth beyond anything any player has ever known!**

Elaine's over the top maniacal laughter and the tone she used for the last few lines caused Bella to snort out a laugh. She unfroze the world and snapped her fingers, causing the shade before her to die. Cassandra ran the demon she'd been fighting through with her sword. Turning to look at Bella, she looked almost relieved to see her safe. "Are you all right?" she asked slowly. Bella nodded. Why the Seeker thought Bella had to be spoken to like she couldn't grasp her words was beyond her but hey, it was better than nothing.

"You need a weapon. I cannot protect you."

**Oh we know!**

"Quiet."

Cassandra search the area and found a mage's staff near a dead body. "Let's hope this will be usable to you," she muttered. Bella felt like an idiot for no reason except this situation was too ridiculous.

**And you've been in Skyrim for the last 5 years. That had some of the dumbest fucking moments ever! Bethesda AI at it's worst and greatest.**


	4. Party Members Attained

**I wonder what that stuff is that's dripping from the rift crystals?**

Bella bitch slapped a lesser shade to death with the top of her staff while sneering at Elaine's question. "Who the hell cares?" she asked.

**Well I mean it could be demonic ichor, which should be good for crafting but I-**

Solas grabbed hold of Bella's marked hand and held it up towards the rift. She felt him inject a touch of his own magic while he did so that apparently finalized the marks ability to seal the fissures between dimensions.

**I knew it wasn't just to show us how in the game! Bad Wolf! Wait, that's from Doctor Who. Bad Dread Wolf! Why is he still holding our hand?**

Bella was wondering that herself. "My apologies for grabbing you so suddenly," the apostate said, releasing her hand. "I am glad my theory was correct."

"I'm sure lots of people feel the same way," Bella quipped. Solas looked at her confused. He didn't understand her either. Oh good. She wasn't speaking a language _anyone_ could understand. Bella shook her head and gave him her best assured smile. With an awkward kind of bow, Bella decided to go look for loot. "You certainly pick up some interesting people, Seeker," Varric commented. "It's gonna be hell of a thing to watch you guys interact."

**He doesn't know the half of it. You think you can figure out the code for Varric's shirt? I bet we'd look sexy in it!**

Cassandra and Varric bickered a touch more and after another awkward few moments and an attempt at introductions, they all headed to the forward camp. It was more than slightly disturbing Solas didn't say the lines regarding her as a mage. In fact it was pissing her off as they went into camp and Chancellor Roderick and the two agents of the Divine argued about the best way to get to the Temple. No one could understand her and she finally paused the world to stop herself from losing her temper.

"Oh my god! Why do I have to deal with this shit?!" she shouted. The woman turned around looked right at Solas and grabbed his shirt. "You're a fucking Elvhen God! Shouldn't you be able to understand what the fuck I'm saying?!"

**Come on, Bella, don't man handle him! At least not when he can't do anything to respond.**

Bella took her hands off Solas' vest and smoothed out any wrinkles she might have caused. "Sorry," she muttered to the frozen figure. Turning her attentions back to the task at hand, she unpaused the world. "Maybe someone should ask Babbles there what we should do?" Varric volunteered. She loved Varric.

"I don't think she can understand a word we are saying," Cassandra grumbled.

Bella scrunched her face up in rage, hand erupting in fire. "I think she understands you perfectly well, Lady Cassandra," Solas warned. Bella looked at him and smiled with a nod, the fire dissipating. "I just wish you people could understand what I'm saying."

"So what'll it be Babbles? Mountain path or charging with the soldiers?" Varric asked, holding out his hands to help her show which choice she would make.

**Choose charging with the soldiers! We'll see Cullen's scarred lip sexiness sooner!**

Bella sighed. Anything to get this fucking mission over with sooner. She grabbed the rogue dwarf's hand that signaled to Charge with the Soldiers and Cassandra nodded. "Understood," she said.

**Well thank goodness for small miracles. And dwarves with impressive chest hair.**


	5. Charge

**Third rift down. And would you look at that? Solas is complimenting us! You think he's secretly rather dom in bed like a lot of people suspect?**

"I really hate you," Bella stated and turned to look over at Cullen who approached them. "You managed to close the rift," he said to Cassandra. "Good work."

"Do not thank me, Commander," Cassandra told him. She motioned at Bella. "This was the prisoner's doing."

"Is it? I hope they're right about you," he said. Bella just nodded with another awkward smile. By the Gods this whole language barrier was making her uncomfortable. She could offer no words of assurance anyone could understand and she felt like such a tool.

**Missing Skyrim already?**

"Shut up, Elaine." she swore. If only they made ball gags for the voices in your head, she mused. She paused, waiting for Elaine to make another of her comments. None came. She held in a sigh of relief and they went on to the Temple. She heard Corypheus speak his normal spiel about sacrifices and victory.

**What a tool. Do you think he was remotely attractive before he went into the black city?**

"Never wanted to think about that kind of thing involving Corypheus, Elaine," Bella retorted.

**You are no fun. Oh, Boss battle time! Freeze everything while we come up with a game plan!**

The woman complied and they both looked around the field. "So what do you think?"

**I say we whittle him down to a single hp point, unfreeze it all and close the rift. XP for everyone and no potions wasted.**

"I like that plan."

**Oh and one more thing.**

"What?"

**Commander Cullen doing you from behind while you're bound and gagged.**

"OH FUCK OFF, Elaine!"

~00000~

**Are we supposed to be unconscious now?**

Bella opened her eyes and looked up. Elaine had a visible human form so yes, she was supposedly out cold. Oh well, at least she had time to burn. She sighed and stretched languidly. "Yeah. It's supposed to be 3 days that go by. I think I'll stay in here for a bit." The woman grabbed a large stuffed animal from the side of her bed and propped it beneath her head. "Hello Dirk," she greeted it with a smile.

**Did you see how sad Solas looked when we closed the rift?**

Bella nodded as she conjured a almond crunch flavored Pocky to eat. "Definitely sadness," the woman agreed, looking up at the star like sky. Lifting her finger up, she slid it to the left, changing the atmosphere around them. She settled on a beach environment with a clear blue sky that went on forever. "Any clue why?"

**Nothing more than speculation.**

She heard a snapping noise which she knew to be Elaine playing with her slingshot.

"What are you up to?"

**Shooting demons in the Fade. There are so _many_ of them.**

A yelp was heard from somewhere far off and she could feel Elaine smiling.

**Right in the squishy bits.**

"You planning on antagonizing creatures in the fade as well while we're here?" Bella laughed. Another cry of pain.

**Well they're already drawn to us because of the Dread Wolf's little mistake. Why not have some target practice? Unless you say wanna let me run free for a bit?**

Her companion waggled her eyebrows suggestively to which Bella snorted. "Not a chance, Elaine. You're dangerous," she stated.

**Just because I wanna knock boots with a rather handsome old Elvhen god disguised as an apostate?**

"Especially because of that. I don't need you acting out your sordidly erotic little fantasies involving people I'm gonna be working with. The worst part is you'll do all that shit and I'll have to rewind time tothe point before it all went down and pray their minds don't retain any sort of memory."

**You are no fun at all.**

Bella chuckled, finishing off her pocky. No, she was not.


	6. Wake Up In Haven

"Almost time and we still can't figure out what language I'm speaking," Bella sighed with frustration.

**It's almost like you don't come from this place at all!**

That remark got Elaine hit with a snowball. **COLD!** Bella smirked in satisfaction at the reaction and scanned the list they'd made once again. "I mean we've cross referenced every single one we know and none of them broken down is whatever it is Cassandra and the rest are hearing. And don't you start quoting Rush Hour again! You do that every time we get in this situation."

**Damn. You are such a spoil sport.**

"Someone has to keep you in line. You have no sense of boundaries."

**Oh I have a sense of them. I just don't like having to respect them.**

Bella made a noise of aggravated agreement at this before crumpling the list up.  She tossed it in the air letting it burn and turn to ash. "Maybe I should just kiss someone," she sighed, falling backwards onto her bed.

**Kiss Solas. You could rock his fucking world!**

"I'm not kissing Solas."

Elaine growled in frustration. Her companion smiled smugly and Elaine glared at her. **If you ever get involved with someone I am going to watch you with a giant bowl of popcorn and give them tips on how to fucking break you** , she swore.

"And that is why I'm never getting involved with someone romantically."

**Oh you're gonna get some in this world, Bellanaris.**

"I told you never to call me that," Bella said, her tone suddenly dark. Elaine looked aback before quickly apologizing. The only real thing about her Bella could remember since she started all this was her name. Bellanaris. She had learned to hate it.

 **Anyways** , Elaine said quickly changing the subject back to their language problem, **I say you might be right about kissing someone. The contact will automatically have you learn the common tongue.**

"Yeah except it requires lip on lip action. I don't think the Herald suddenly lip locking with someone would be appropriate."

**Yeah but you can't exactly do much for the Inquisition and story mode if you don't learn how to talk like these people do.**

She was essentially stuck between a rock and a hard place. An idea suddenly came to her and Bella sat up. "I may not be able to speak their language but I can freaking write in it!" she exclaimed. "By the Gods I am so stupid!" It had been an option just staring at her in the face and she was so hung up on speaking, it had gone unnoticed.

**I mean it's possible. But how far do you think you're gonna get on trying to communicate with your Inner Circle and everyone by writing down what you need to say?**

"It's worth a freaking try until I can figure something out," Bella swore before waking up in the cabin in Haven.


	7. First Steps?

**That poor elf is so freaking scared no matter what you say to her.**

Bella nodded absently while she looked through the cabin for materials to write with. **You can just summon them,** Elaine declared. 

"I'd like to not break immersion."

**Immersion? You're a fucking god with phenomenal untold uncharted powers playing the Inquisitor! You know every fucking thing that is going to go down in this game and you can actually change how things go! Fuck immersion. There is no immersion!**

"Says the woman who wants us to fuck Solas and hopefully make him change his plans?"

She could feel the persona shift about nervously. **I mean it's not like he has to tear it down all in one move,** Elaine said. **He can weaken it more and more over time. He's got  plenty of it and the thing might just crash down inevitably. Why shouldn't he concentrate on more romantic pursuits?**

"So you don't just want to fuck him, you want us to have his kids? Play happy family?"

**A girl can dream! Besides why stop at him? We can do it with Cullen and Blackwall. The Iron Bull. Dorian... I mean come on his ass is perfect!**

"Dorian is gay and I'm not going to let you change him because you want to see what he's like in bed, you selfish bitch!" Bella snapped angrily.

**Whoa. Protective much? I can see what path your choosing between mages and templars.**

Giving up on locating anything to use in the cabin, she summoned her backpack. The small satchel looked so tiny but it was like Mary Poppins' carpet bag. Endless space to hold everything she needed or could want within. And she could grab exactly what she needed upon opening it. Grabbing a pen and notepad, she scribbled the words Can You Understand This? on the top sheet.

**And if they _don't_ understand it, you are completely fucked!**

Bella tried not to think about that. "Oh and before I forget," she mused, getting her mirror out so she could look at her face. Her face was oval. Her eyes large like a doll's. Violet blue and shining healthily. "I have freckles," she observed.

**Just a few. No scars though. Is your hair green?!**

It was. A beautiful dark shade of green, but still it was green. "Nobody has naturally green hair," Bella declared. "No wonder Solas was staring at me during the cut scene like that!"

**I think it's a lovely color. I would like it to be longer though. The style's short and you can't really play with short hair.**

"Looks like I'm human again. Poor Elaine will get no Solas lovin," Bella teased.

**You, God. Him, Broody. You'll peek his interest enough that race won't be a factor. Besides, true love knows no boundaries!**

"This is Solas. The only people he loves are shadows of times gone by and even if he does fall in love with the Inquisitor, he leaves her heartbroken and betrayed," Bella reminded her companion. "I will not let myself be toyed with like that."


	8. Dialogues Established

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kind of verbal sounding exchange between Bella and the others are purely from her writing it on paper. I don't have a font to specify that and I didn't think of it. Until now.

**That man needs to get laid. Or die. I mean he's going to die but just someone needs to put him out of his misery. He's such a dick right now.**

Bella ignored Elaine's comments and waited until the cleric had been sent away with his proverbial tail between his legs before showing Cassandra her note. "Is this supposed to be a joke?" Cassandra asked. Bella shook her head. "Yes, I can read your note. Whoever gave it to you must be laughing right now."

"No one gave me this note, Seeker! I can write in words you can understand."

Both hands of the Divine were rather shocked by this. "You can understand what we're saying?" Cassandra asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you say anything?" Leliana was holding in her laughter while Cassandra realized the ridiculousness of her question a few beats after they left her mouth. " _Don't_ answer that."

**I love it when she does that! It's awesome!**

"Well now that we've established some form of communication," Leliana started, getting herself back to normal. "We can get underway."

"No need. I understand what's going on. You need my help, this mark, to close the Breach. And I'm not safe if I leave here. So let me help. Let me join the Inquisition."

They were getting very good at being surprised by her but they were also pleased with her offer. That was all she cared about. That and the fact they could actually talk with each other in some kind of format without Bella wanting to wring the neck of whoever was in charge of making her unable to speak normally.

**In her defense I am sure the author feels very badly, Bella, she'll make it up to you someday.**

"Elaine, please shut up. My life is not a story."

The peals of laughter reverberating through her mind made Bella wish she could smother her with a pillow. "We have questions we need answers to," Leliana told Bella. "As I am sure you will also have questions for us. Come by the war room later. There are many people who I am sure will be wanting to meet you and it will help you to get to know you're way around Haven." Bella gave a small bow in farewell and exited out into the main hall of the Chantry.

 **So dialogue established. Inquisition has been joined. What do you wanna do until Cassandra comes to collect you for the meeting?**

She went down back towards the prison area where she remembered there was a reading room. "I'll prep some standard issue question cards. That should keep me busy for a little while," Bella stated. "Maybe then we'll grab some lunch, walk around."

**See if we can flirt with anyone?**

"You really need to cut it out."

**Prime booty is upon us. You have urges, Bella! It won't hurt either of us if you give in every so often. Wanking off doesn't count. It never counts.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella is making me feel very bad about what I do to her. Elaine's getting a laugh outta this. Save me...


	9. The Hinterlands trip 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine sings. Bella hurts. Solas plots.

**We're going to the Hinterlands.**  
**We're hanging out with Solas.**  
**We're going to the Hinterlands!**  
**Look at the shine on his head!**  
  
At least Elaine could keep a tune, Bella thought. Although given the fact Elaine had been singing this same song since they started out with only some slight change in lyrics for the last day made her head hurt. Solas seemed to take note of her pain. "Is the mark causing you discomfort?" he asked with concern. Bella shook her head and tried to convey through motions where the discomfort lied. "Ah, a headache," he said. "I know of a spell that can help, if you would like?"

**Oh yes please touch me with your magic, you sexy egg!**

Bella shook her head and waved her hands in panicked refusal before giving him a small bow in apology. The last thing she wanted was him touching her and risking Elaine's fervor somehow being noticed. Or worse yet spurring some weird kind of infatuation of his own. Elaine was very good at that. If it wasn't because of her talking to herself out loud it was Elaine's perversion somehow infecting others.

**It's yours too, Bella Darling! I'm just honest. I think you hurt Solas' feelings by refusing him like that.**

"I'll send him a fruit basket," the woman muttered. "Everyone likes those."

___________

Solas watched the strange woman with the mark mutter to herself in an almost agitated way. It may not have been directed at him, but he couldn't shake the feeling it had something to do with him. Her reaction about his offer didn't shake him as something genuinely fearful about him or his magic but... "Something on your mind, Chuckles?" Varric asked. The dwarf was as always irritatingly perceptive.

"Nothing that you should mind," Solas said dismissively, his eyes looking forwards and away from the Herald. Varric however decided he wouldn't be so easily brushed off. "The Herald's rather attractive in a weird I can't understand what your saying kind of way, don't you think? And her hair. Do you think it's green by a spell or an accident? I mean no one naturally has green hair."

"Why don't you ask her?" came the even toned response.

"And stop speaking to you?" Varric's tone was playful. Solas' eyes flitted back on to the dark hair woman bearing the mark. "I wonder what her life was like before? How'd she find herself at the Conclave anyhow?"

"I suspect we shall eventually get our answers when we are meant to."

Meanwhile he would try and seek out his own answers that night in while they slept. There were too many questions he had and the fact she wasn't bothered at all by any pain from the anchor troubled him greatly. He should be able to observe her easily enough in the Fade and he'd been holding on to lurking closely enough to her mind before now.

Yes, he decided. Tonight he would investigate her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how this is gonna work?


	10. In Dreams part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine's hot for Solas. Bella wants him to just wise up.

**How long do you have to sleep anyways?**

Bella shrugged. "No one asked me to stand guard, so I'm guessing until after sunrise? Maybe I get a full 8 hours." She propped her hands behind her head as she swung on a hammock held up by her own power. Elaine sighed dreamily as she fondled a picture of Solas copied directly from Bella's memories earlier that day. The profile shot was of his face from the side, the trees and light dancing in the background. **I love how pictures in your mind are like moving gifs in photograph forms** , Elaine mused.

"I just wish you would cut it out with all that Solas lovey-dovey-wanna-bone-him-until-you-both-pass-out bull shit. He's _bad_ for us, Elaine. Corypheus managed to do what he's done because of Solas aka Fen'Harel. Mister I-was-too-weak-to-unlock-my-full-power-when-I-woke-up. And can I ask you something?"

**I'm not Solas but I can try to answer the question if you really want one.**

"Thanks. So what kind of moron does the equivalent just waking up from 12 hours of deep uninterrupted sleep to automatically turn on a nuclear reactor? Solas is smart but that was just fucking DUMB! And don't start with the he was desperate routine, okay? The man doesn't understand everything in any world works in waves. It's fucking cause and effect. He created the Veil, magic was inevitably cut off in large freaking chunks of the population. Yeah it's bad. But so were the god damn pantheon and everyone was fucking warring with everyone else. He saved a whole lot more lives than his broody ass will let him believe. He did the right thing."

Bella was no longer lying relaxed on her hammock. She was pacing around waving her hands about enthusiastically as she ranted.

"And now the stupid motherfucker wants to what? Tear down the very shit he created because he thinks he's responsible for the elves plight? Clearly the man does not understand that shit like this happens all the fucking time no matter what world you're in. It's call state of constant change. Arlathan and Elvhenan or whatever it was was a peak high in the cycle of the world's magical forces. What happened with the Veil dampening all of the magics or whatever he thinks it's done is just something that would have happened eventually. Just like eventually the dip will rise and even out. Then it will happen all over again!"

**I'm sorry. I stopped listening after nuclear reactor. What was the question again?**

She couldn't tell if Elaina was being serious or sarcastic so she threw her hands up in the air in frustration. Elaine sighed and shook her head. **Listen Solas can't help himself,** she stated. **It's the way he was written. He was coded to be that ultra hot brooding sexy smart smooth as fuck egg and no amount of trying to debate otherwise is gonna stop him. He has no choice. He's gotta do it and that's the saddest thing about him. He could never walk away even if he wanted to.**

Elaine made herself comfortable in a large throne like chair, crossing one leg over the other and doing her best regal yet sexy lady impression. **He's helpless to his fate. Controlled not by his own desire to right a wrong he thinks he committed but in reality just something concocted by Weekes and Gaider for amazingly well done plot. He's basically a puppet of the universal order who can't do anything but be some sexy brooding asshat who breaks hearts and makes us want to kill and love him at the same time.**

**You're right. He can't actually fall in love with anyone. He'll just pretend or kind of deeply care about people. And it's stupid for me to even hope that we could change his mind with all the powers and abilities we have in our control. But come on, Bella: You can't fault me for wanting even a little bit of him.**

Bella blinked and looked at Elaine's expression. It was a rare treat to see her so... well subdued and thoughtful. Sad? Yeah, there was a touch of that too.

"I guess you really like him in more than just a bone zone idea, huh?"

Elaine grinned. Her attitude returned to that same overly top chipper insanity. **Oh I am a total Solas fan girl,** she sighed. **Now come on and give me one!**

"No."

**Come on, please?! Please oh please oh please oh pleeeeeeeeeeeease?!**

"I'm not conjuring you up a Solas shaped doll so you can hug him whenever you want to," Bella declared. "This is my head and I don't need the extra push of you canoodling with Solas and therefore making me want to canoodle with him. You are already a bad enough influence on me. I ain't giving you another fucking foothold."

And with that Elaine basically became a tantrum wielding child. Rolling and flailing around. Bella tried to ignore it but eventually holding her hands over her ears and curling herself into a seated fetal position lost out to the second person in her brain.

"OKAY! I'll fucking make you one just SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Instantly Elaine stopped. Cursing her, Bella clsoed her eyes and visualized Solas. Opening her eyes, she glanced at Elaine's day dreaming love struck expression. Perfection. **Wait, give him a different outfit.**

"Like what?"

**One of David Bowie's Goblin King Outfits from the Labyrinth.**

"Fine but this is it for the night. I'm cutting you off after giving him a new outfit."

They finally decided on the outfit Jareth wore in the Dance Magic Dance musical number and Elaine's eyes got a as big as saucers. **He's more beautiful than I ever imagined,** she whispered adoringly, reaching out to touch his face.

"Glad you're happy then. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna wake up now."

Elaine whirled around, protesting, **Please not yet! He'll go away if you wake up now! PLEASE BELLANARIS! Just a few minutes more!**

Rage filled Bella at the use of her full name. "I told you-

Never to call me THAT!"

Bella jolted up to a seated position from her sleep, wide awake. Her fists clenched so tightly the knuckles turned white as she repeated out loud, "Never call me by my name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was far longer than I thought it would be. And I didn't even put in the Solas bits. What do you guys think?


	11. The Hinterlands trip 1.2

**Well that went oddly well.**

Bella nodded in agreement as she watched Mother Giselle ascend the steps and head off towards Haven. The language barrier hadn't done any kind of harm involving game dialogue. In fact it went even smoother than she could have dreamed. Cassandra was also very helpful in asking questions for her when she needed side quest related bits done. Ram meat had been acquired, blankets and other supplies relocated from enemy caches. They were doing very well in terms of completing the first round of Hinterlands content.

Of course that may or may not be partially because she was using her powers to make things progress smoother than you're regular in-game ways.

**You are a freaking cheater. I love it.**

Sometimes so did Bella. And the people getting the things they needed so they didn't perish? That was pretty sweet too.

They busily set up the the second camp site for the Inquisition soldiers and Bella was helping pitch the tents. Little tricky at first to be doing this by hand. In Skyrim, she magically created a campsite if she'd needed a quick place to crash outdoors. Or there was a shack or abandoned house she could find. In Dragon Age Inquisition? That wasn't going to be as plentiful. Also she was pretty sure she couldn't use her favorite deluxe tent she had in her bag due to the confusion it would cause.

**Yeah because someone comes to check on you in that small little thing and finds this massively gorgeous living space within? How the heck you gonna explain Harry Potter/Doctor Who tent logistics to these people? Somehow I don't think it's just bigger on the inside is gonna cut it.**

Neither did Bella. So she would make due until a better time presented itself.

"How is your head?" Solas asked as she got her dinner. Elaine's persistent talking had been held back today after several rounds of apology so it had been a brief respite all things considered. Bella nodded with a smile. "That is good," the elf said with a smile. "And the mark?" Bella gave him a thumbs up before digging into her stew. "You have an admirable ability to cope with pain, Bella. However later I would like to examine the mark with your permission."

**Solas complimented us, Bella! Did you hear that?! He thinks we're admirable!**

Bella tried to ignore Elaine's gushing but nodded with a shrug and a smile to let Solas know it was fine. "I'm doing this to humor you, Elaine," she remarked after he thanked her and walked away.

**I love you so much right now. He's gonna be touching us! Touching our hand!**

"He's gonna be performing an examination," Bella corrected. "Purely clinical and without any emotional base."

**Broody elven god hands on ours.**

Bella shook her head with a sigh. Elaine wasn't hearing anything she had to say.

_______

Solas approached her for the examination as she headed into her tent for the night. He sat in front of her as she sat on her bed cot. "So you've had no pain at all since the initial attempt to close the rift?" he asked, his voice even as he worked his fingers over her hand. Bella shook her head no. "That is good. I would have thought you might have some mild discomfort or felt some form of ache, but you are coping splendidly."

She could feel a little of his mana seeping around the edges of the tear in her hand and she pulled away quickly. He shot her a look. "My apologies. I was feeling for any magical disruptions and didn't warn you."

**Totally makes sense. Come on, Bella! He wants to help!**

"It didn't feel like he was helping," the woman muttered, shooting him a convincing smile of understanding before presenting her hand back to him. The rest of the examine went off without a problem and he stood. "I thank you for your time, Herald. Pleasant dreams."

He was gone and Elaine whined and groaned at the now empty tent. "Oh give up, Elaine," Bella ordered. "I'll conjure your Solas doll when I go to sleep." That perked the lady in her head right up. **Hurry up! I have an idea what I want to do tonight!**

"And what's that?"

**I wanna dance!**


	12. In Dreams part 2

**I can't decide which ballroom to choose!!!**

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. Elaine wanted to dance. Apparently last night's Solas outfit had given her ideas. Or maybe she'd just been stockpiling them. Whatever. The goddess didn't care really.

**There are so _many_. I mean I could do this one but that's too much immersion into the Labyrinth. The one from Titanic? Naw. I wonder which one Solas would choose.**

"I fear ever figuring that out," Bella stated. "Because if he does ever manage to meet us in here, I'm certain we'll have more things to worry about than wondering what kind of romantic dancing place the Dread Wolf prefers." She used her finger to slide through environments again, slowly this time so Elaine could choose. She'd never realized how many different versions of ballrooms she'd accumulated in her memories over the years. It was rather disturbing since she had no interest in romantic settings. She was gonna let Elaine have the blame for that. Elaine, the hopeless romantic who was really into the idea of having lots of mind blowing sex who might just be the personification of her id. Meanwhile she was Bella, the logical one. The (hopefully) sane one. The one with the powers which she kept mostly under control.

Elaine sighed wistfully. **I suppose you're right. Still it would be nice to have those kinds of conversations with him, huh?**

"Only for you, Elaine."

**Are you going to dance? You can summon your own partner! Maybe Cullen or Dorian. Ooh do The Iron Bull! It'll be your own personal Beauty and the Beast moment!**

"Oh hell no! This is kind of thing is all you, Buttercup."

**You're really hopeless, you know that.**

Bella had little doubt of that. "You decided yet?" she asked, trying to convey her boredom.

**Almost. You have a lot of these on file... You sure you're not harboring a secret romantic side?**

Bella frowned at the teasing. Number 2 it was. "Now for your outfit," she muttered. "What do you want to wear?"

**This.**

With a snap of her fingers, Elaine's normally plain form was transformed. Long dark hair in waves gathered away from a heart shaped face. A small pearl head dress with a single blue stone dangled on her forehead. From her ears hung glittering star shaped diamond earrings while a necklace of pearls and sapphires adorned her neck. The dress was definitely all Elaine. A heart shaped sleeveless number in deep blue velvet to match the stone on her headdress, the bodice was adorned with tendrils of silver like vines around it. The skirt was naturally full and would definitely swoosh when she waltzed.

**How do I look?**

"In spite of what I thought you'd choose given what you put him in," Bella pointed at the Solas replica standing in the middle of the dance floor," quite fitting for the room. I'm not planning on summoning anything aside from atmosphere enhancements so don't get any ideas."

**Wouldn't dream of it.**

That was a lie but Bella didn't say anything in response. She just walked over to the soft chair in the corner she had ready for her and waved her hand in the hair. The Solas replica sprang to life, smiling in a very charming way and walking towards Elaine. With a bow, he offered his hand. Elaine took it with that ridiculously dreamy smile on her face and together they started waltzing while music played from unknown directions.

Bella watched the two as they twirled and danced, speaking about who knows what. The music flowed from one tune to the next seamlessly and Bella gave herself a pat on the back. She'd done a fine job with this. Elaine was in heaven (well figuratively anyhow) reenacting possibly one of the tamest fantasies she'd possibly concocted in her life regarding the handsome elf who was wearing a dark green version of Jareth's party outfit. Bella watched as Elaine spoke to her crush about something or other. The Solas replica merely nodded with a kind looking smile, nodding or shaking his head so often in reply.

After the fourth song ended, Elaine whispered something in her partner's ear. Probably whispering something about finding a nice quiet spot. Not that that was going to happen, she hoped Elaine was aware of this. Apparently she did because Solas walked over to Bella and bowed. "Might I have the pleasure of this next dance, Lady Bella?" he asked. Bella leaned over to glare daggers in the direction of Elaine who just shrugged with a smile that was guilty as sin.

"I already told her I wasn't one to dance," Bella informed the doll. "And this is her fantasy."

**Come on Bella. Dance with him. Please? One song.**

"I'm in my pajamas."

**Easily fixed and you know it.**

"All right," Bella acquiesced, throwing her hands up in surrender. "I don't know why I'm indulging her again."

"You have my gratitude," Solas said, his smile somehow attempting to be more charming than she liked. She felt the swirl of magic changing her clothes as he led her to the middle of the ballroom. The took their places, she giving him a curtsy and he gave her a bow before they joined hands. The music began to play, a soft nearly romantic tune. "I know what she's doing and it won't work," she told him.

"And what is that, lethal'len?"

Bella cast him a look at the usage of the term. "Well first off, I shouldn't be called lethal'len because I am no elf. And second of all," they paused as he lightly twirled her around before resuming their dance, "she wants me to become hopelessly enamored by the real you so she can fulfill some weird fantasy of hers."

"Does that bother you?"

"Yeah. Yeah it does. I don't do romance and Solas is not interested in human women. I'm completely safe from Elaine's machinations. Nothing would stop Solas from his mission to tear down the Veil which will supposedly release the Evanuris from their prisons. He's stuck, doomed."

"Sounds terrible."

"It really is. Solas is programmed to act as a friend to the Inquisition and ultimately leave once they defeat Corypheus. He won't stay because he can't. Oh he thinks it's because he had to leave for his mission. He'll find Mythal and absorb her power into himself. Then 2 years later he'll show back up and break hearts all over again. I want to call him a heartless bastard but it's not his fault. He acts this way because he doesn't know better. No one knows better. The only one with the real power to change or forge the path ahead is the Inquisitor. It's their story. And just as before: I'm stuck playing the hero."

"You posses amazing powers. You could make changes. Help him find a new purpose."

Bella gave a dry laugh. "He doesn't want to find a new purpose," she stated. "Anymore than he's interested in anything other than true elves. Even if we became friends, he would still betray me and leave us. He is a threat to the world."

"You sound like you detest the man."

"Quite the opposite. He's attractive and quite talented. But he's a fool. Powerful and to the right kind of woman, incredibly alluring." A glance in Elaine's direction to emphasize her point. "But I'd prefer my men to want me and try to live with the joy they discover, helping it last as long as possible. Not trying to restore his people to their former state of prosperity while ignoring simple scientific fact. Things change. Societies rise. Kingdoms fall. Elvhenan was no different. It's fall and the subsequent quickening of the blood to the elves was bound to happen. He just was the atomic bomb to the Elvhenan's Japan."

"An interesting point to make. And what would you do if you were in his place, if your situations were reversed?"

"I couldn't do anything. Just like him, I would be forced to play the Betrayer with no other option but to dance to my puppet master's tune."

"And if he could change? Abandon his mission, possibly fall in love with you and you with him? Would you help him?"

Bella's expression grew cold and serious. "Absolutely. I have urges like anyone else does. I'm not some frigid ice queen who'll keep your mug cool if you put it between her legs. And who knows? Maybe I would put down some roots and not leave to go to the next world once my missions here are through. But I'm not going to delude myself into believing that can happen. I won't let the Dread Wolf play with my heart because I know what he's meant to do. I pity him."

The song ended and he stepped back, kissing her on the knuckles. "I thank you for the dance, lethal'len," he said. "But I think I think it's time we both stopped dreaming and woke up. We have things to discuss."

**Wait, what?!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the movie The Labyrinth with David Bowie and Jennifer Connelly. It is one of my all time favorites.  
> Also go check out Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3719848/chapters/8237548). That's where I go for help with my elven language. This link is the one to the lexicon.  
> Also this: http://www.theplazany.com/images/events/grandballroom/grand-ballroom-large.jpg is what Ballroom #2 looks like


	13. Whoops

**Oh shit. What are we gonna do? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!**

Bella chewed on her lip worriedly as she tried to think of a plan.

**Solas was _actually_ in our mindscape! Somehow you summoned him in there and- OH MY GOD! Bella, I danced with Solas! I ACTUALLY DANCED WITH FEN'HAREL!**

"Oh my god, Elaine!" Bella wanted to punch her. "Would you fucking stop acting like a fan girl and  concentrate?! We are in trouble!"

**Right. Sorry.**

"I've got the world on pause for now so we should be fine for a little bit but this is not good."

**That's an understatement. He pretty much knows we know everything about him and what he's planning. If we weren't what we are, we might be in trouble.**

"I think you might want to graduate that to we _are_ in trouble. Well I'm in trouble. You're a fucking incorporeal personification in my head." Bella began to rock back and forth in her seating position. "Oh I'm fucked. I'm fucked. I'm royally screwed and you know what? I can't even blame you for it!"

**Why would it be my fault?**

"You're the one who wanted a Solas life sized doll! You threw a fucking tantrum until I gave in, remember?!"

**Oh yeah. But I didn't know you'd summon the real deal!**

"That's the problem," Bella shouted. "The only way I could have done that is if he had been lurking around our place in the fade. He must have gotten suspicious and tried to find out answers. The question is did it happen last night or the night before?" Her mind flashed to the examination of her hand last night. "That son of a bitch!"

**What?**

"He must have injected some of his mana into the mark to get greater control of his fade form while in our mindscape. I knew something was wrong."

**Solas mana molested us? That sly wolf.... He could have just asked!**

"One day I am going to find a way to hurt you. And when I do I will take great pleasure in it."

**Aw, I love you too.**

"Fuck off, Elaine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry. I think everyone wants to be molested by Solas at least once. Well, almost everyone. Bella is not happy with me.


	14. The Dread Wolf

Bella exited the tent after calming herself enough to appear normal. She began to form contingency plans. She could make a false version of herself that would conveniently die at some random battle. Okay that would fuck with the world order but she wasn't really concerned about that.

Or maybe she could reverse time? She wasn't bound to the laws and physics of this place. She could just rewind it to before he'd started poking around for answers.

**Yeah, but we don't have a clue when that happened! You might as well rewind back to the start of when we woke up in Haven.**

That was not going to happen. Not much time had passed by but still she wasn't in the mood to do all that stuff again. At least not right now. She looked around and saw Cassandra and Solas chatting. They seemed to notice her and she waved at them, giving her most friendly smile.

**Cassandra looks kind of scary this morning.**

Bella agreed. She got her breakfast and sat to this side, watching Solas carefully while she ate. He made no motion to approach her or even look at her. But she knew that wolf. He was a cunning bastard. "I can't let my guard down," she muttered to Elaine.

**He can't hurt us. Not really. He's practically toothless. Sexy, smart but toothless.**

Bella wanted to scream at Elaine for her ignorance. Did she not get it?! The Dread Wolf's magic was infused in her arm. Even if ultimately he couldn't do much more than terrorize her emotionally, he still had a method to draw proverbial blood. And what about all the things he'd heard them discuss? He'd heard the truth of himself. Of how he wasn't more than an actor in a written part he couldn't stop playing. His name meant Pride. There was a good chance he wasn't going to let her observations just slide when they obviously could be represented as a slight.

All right, maybe some of them had been meant to be offensive. She could apologize for that. Hell if he wanted one, she would give it. But she wasn't going to let him get the better of her. She had pride too.

Bella waited all day for him to make some kind of motion or start any kind of conversation. He didn't do anything. Cassandra on the other hand was strangely attentive. It was nice but alarming given how they'd barely started moving towards any kind of friendship. "Solas has explained to me that your language problem may be due to stress and an unintended side effect from whatever caused the mark on your hand," the Seeker informed Bella at dinner that evening. They were heading back to Haven finally after completing as many of their tasks as possible. Bella looked at Cassandra with a touch of surprise as she was told of Solas' discovery. "He said he may have also found a way to translate for you if you would let him."

"Well I would at least try an attempt," Solas added. Bella smiled sweetly at him, praying no one could sense the venom hiding behind it. "That sounds wonderful. Tell me, Dread Wolf, do you plan to rip my throat out when I least expect it?"

He smiled that same fucking smile he gave last night in her dreams when he held out his hand offering to dance. "What did she say?" Cassandra asked.

"She thinks it's wonderful. She also hopes that you accept her appreciation for all your help these last few days."

**Liar, liar pants on fire!**

Cassandra nodded with a smile. "You are welcome," she said. "Have good nights rest." She left the two of them alone and Bella looked at the elf across from her warily. He for his part just smiled at her. "I do not think that ripping your throat out at any point while we are working with one another would be a smart move, lethal'lin," he finally told her.

**Holy shit, he understood what you said! He actually understood it!**

"Really? Because right now I don't have much in the way of feeling safe around you given how you fucking injected your mana into the mark last night without my permission. You ever heard of bad touching?"

He chuckled. "And what does one call the forced freezing of time and willful manipulation of things around you on others without their permission, lethal'lin?" he asked. Okay he had a very slight point. Tiny, minuscule. "I only freeze events around me to get my bearings, you dick. Make a game plan or stop myself from hurting someone. As for the manipulating part, is there any harm in using my powers to multiply needed things?"

"Not necessarily. But have you considered it might have an effect on future resources?"

"It won't. You know why? Because it's from my own magic. I create it through my own means as the cost. Unlike someone here who didn't think about the cost when he gave his foci to a psychopath."

**Someone call the fire department because you just got burned, Solas!**

His eyes glinted dangerously but his smile never faltered. "I would be very careful if I were you, lethal'len," he warned. "You may have vast amounts of magic at your control and powers I have yet to see. But I have my own ways to make you fall. And so long as you wear that mark, you cannot run from me. I will follow you to the ends of this world and beyond, Bellanaris."

**Okay, now I'm both scared and turned on. Bad Solas!**

She clenched her fists tightly, refusing to give in to the urge to beat his brains out. Shooting him a look she hoped made him afraid, she got up to go to her tent. He followed her inside, casting a silence ward to muffle their conversation from unwanted ears. "Get out," she fumed.

"No. And unless you wish for people to become suspicious of you I would ask you reign in your venomous undertones. Now sit down and give me your hand. We must pretend as if I am examining your mark."

"If you think I'm gonna let you touch me so you can poor more of your magic into me like before, you're dumber than I thought."

"In spite of your self-confidence, I have no wish to allow my magics to touch yours. The thought of doing so again after last night's interactions in the fade make my skin crawl."

Her eyes widened at the insult. "Care to explain why?" she asked, her aggravation poorly contained.

"I find you both to be crude, childish, and unpleasant individuals," he stated, his voice cool as ice.

**Both of us?!** She swore Elaine may have swooned in dismay. **No, Solas! Please take it back! I love you.**

"Quiet, Elaine. You want to be more specific? Or are you just trying to endear me to you?"

The corners of his mouth twitched. "You pretend to care about what happens and the people around you while you sit in your place in the Fade and make disparaging remarks about them. You speak with the elegance of a stampeding druffalo in a Orlesian china shop and dance with the same amount of coordination."

Elaine was taking his insults hard. Bella? Not really caring. "Coming from the man who wouldn't know what real love or happiness was if he got it and would walk away from it all? Try harder with shaming. And as for my disparaging remarks, I spoke nothing but the truth. You are a fool and you can't walk away from your mission to return the people to how they were. It's a lost cause and you are a failure."

His hands shot out, gripping her neck as he proceeded to choke the life from her. "You are nothing but a child who doesn't realize her place," he snarled.

**Pause the world!**

"No," she choked out with a feral grin.

**Bella, don't let him kill us! We don't know how we'll respawn or where we'll go next!**

"Don't... give... a... shit..."

**PLEASE STOP IT!**

She did. In spite of what she wanted, she gave in and scratched herself free. She choked and sputtered, catching her breath. Her neck burned and she was pretty sure if she allowed it, she was going to have a nice butterfly shaped bruise. "Fucking shiny headed asshole."

**Are you okay?**

"You should have let him kill us. I could have seen what this body looked like dead."

**He tried to kill us like he did with the mages who hurt Wisdom. Solas wanted to kill me.**

"No, it was me," the green haired woman assured her. "You'd just be collateral damage as far as he was concerned. A child who doesn't know her place?! Seriously?" Bella rubbed her throbbing neck and conjured up something to drink. It hurt to swallow but the cool liquid helped.

**Can you unfreeze him enough for us to talk without him going back for the kill?**

Probably not. "I ain't Piper Halliwell," Bella stated. "It's all or nothing as far as I'm concerned."

**Can you try at least?**

"What good would that do?"

**Well maybe we could try and have a decent conversation and get him to calm down before he does anything stupid.**

"I think it's a little late for that."

**Bella, please! I'm serious!**

"So am I!"

**Bella.**

Elaine's tone was soft and insistent. Bella shook her head, disregarding the feel of her muscles. "Fine but he breaks loose and attacks again, we let him kill me," she swore.

**Deal.**

With a deep breath, Bella focused her energies. Solas unfroze and stared in shock. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"Elaine forced me to pause the world so you wouldn't kill me," she explained. "I partially unfroze you so we could talk. Personally I think it'd be fine if you killed this body, but Elaine thinks you can be reasoned with. She has such faith in you."

"You're a duplicitous snake of a woman."

"You're just mad because deep down you know I'm right about the way things are!" Bella shouted, pointing her finger at him accusingly. "Tell me, Fen'Harel, what did they look like? Physically in their elven forms, what did the rest of the pantheon look like as mortals?"

"I do not understand-"

"Elgar'nan. Mythal. Falon'Din. The whole lot of them. Did they have hair? What color were there eyes? How did they sound when they laughed?"

"It has been a long time. Millennia. You cannot expect me to recall details like these," he said with a scowl.

"You can't think of it at all can you?" Bella asked with a smirk. He paused as he tried to think of the answers to her questions. Shadows just danced in his brain as he tried to find the memories. "I... I cannot think of it now." He said it in his normal Solas voice, controlled and calm. "You just know their names. You just know you trapped them as punishment for what they did. To Mythal. To the people."

"I created the Veil. And destroyed the world."

**He is _so hot_ when he's tortured and broody.**

"Shut up, Elaine. Listen Solas, you didn't destroy the world. You fucked it up _twice_ , but it's still here. And it can be fixed. But not by you. You can help in fixing it, but you can't fix this."

**That kind of makes no sense.**

"No matter how much you want to do it, this world is not yours to repair. but you can assist the people who can fix it."

He stared at her and Bella swore she could see the cogs in his head working. "And what about you? Do you think you can fix this?" The woman nodded with a half smile. "Oh I know I can. It's my job. But I can't do it alone. You, Varric, Cassandra and so many more people are intricate in stopping this chaos. Even when a certain elven god eventually causes more of it when he abandons everyone."

Solas sighed. "You speak as if you know me and yet I cannot bring myself to trust you."

"You don't trust anyone, maybe not even yourself," Bella stated. "I know you because I have seen what you do. You fall in love and give it up. You break the Inquisitor's heart, shatter it and then steal her arm leaving her destroyed but alive. I hate you and yet I can't graduate to full on despise because God help me there's some part of you that still makes people love you. It's one the reasons Elaine wanted me to summon that fake you."

"Her infatuation is certainly interesting."

**Stop talking about me like I'm not here!**

"Yeah, within the first 2 minutes of our arrival in the fade, she called dibs on you."

**Don't tell him that! I'll get a bad reputation and he'll disapprove of me!**

He laughed and it sounded genuinely amused. "She certainly likes me more than I am comfortable with. It is almost rather flattering."

"Don't say that kind of thing out loud. It'll just encourage her."

The atmosphere had retreated to a comfortable one but no one was forgetful of why they were in the tent. "I am sorry I tried to kill you," Solas apologized. "It was... uncalled for. As it was wrong of me to say your full name when I knew it would cause you anger. I am happy you did not take the bait I laid out."

"I knew it was trap. Just as I knew you calling me your lethal'len was a thinly veiled insult. We have nothing in common aside from perceived god hood and by calling me the neutral version, you were insinuating I had no true form. Thus I let it go. I assume you don't want to kill me anymore? At least not right now anyways?"

He nodded. She unfroze everything and he healed her neck and the scratches she caused from getting herself free. "I will let you get some sleep," he said. She nodded and he turned to go.

"Solas?"

The elf looked at her curiously. "Elaine will probably try and give you a bunch of sweets if you find yourself visiting us again," Bella warned. "You might want to be prepared for that."

**He likes sweet things! You honestly expect me to not give him his favorite foods?**

He chuckled once again. "I will remember that. Does this mean I can expect to see your place in the fade sometime soon?"

"You're not exactly the type to stay away from confounding things until you can figure it out. Although you have a great amount of patience."

**Oh my god! Are you flirting with him?!**

Bella rolled her eyes. "No, Elaine, I am not flirting with him." The woman waved him away. "Please leave before she starts-"

**Solas and Bella sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

"Too late."

 


	15. Small Reprieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine becomes very shy. Bella gets irritated. And Solas is smooth as fuck towards the end.

**Will you let him in now?**

Bella glanced up from the book she was reading. "Nope." Her eyes went back to the words on the page as Elaine gave a whining noise.

**But he's out there. Right on the edge. He can see us!**

Elaine waved in the direction Solas was presumably standing at and Bella turned her page. "Don't care."

**You told him he could come back. I remember that conversation!**

"Oh yes, the same one we had after he tried to kill me."

**He apologized, didn't he? You are so stubborn.**

"And _you_ are too quick to forgive everyone and everything in existence," Bella replied with a glare. "It's aggravating."

**_You're_ aggravating!**

Bella held her book to her chest, feigning hurt at the jab. "Be still my bleeding heart," she declared, rolling her eyes. "If you want him in here, why don't you let him in."

**Because I don't have the power. You do. You have nearly all the powers and I'm just hopelessly bound to hound you for all eternity. So please let him in?!**

Letting out an annoyed sigh, she went back to her book. With a wave of her hand Solas appeared in the garden, dressed in his normal attire. "There, you happy Elaine?"

No response.

"I believe she is now in hiding behind one of the pillars," Solas informed her. Bella looked up and leaned over at the columns standing close by. Sure enough, she saw Elaine hiding shyly behind one of them, her face just barely peeking out. "Oh for fucks sake. _Now_ you get shy?!" the dark haired woman shouted and Elaine fully hid behind the pillar. "I swear that girl exists solely to drive me crazy." Bella turned her attention to the elf who was looking at his surrounding with a guarded expression. "Summon a seat and get comfortable if you wish. Would you like some refreshments? They're as real as if you ate them in the waking world so..."

"No, I am fine. Thank you."

She turned her eyes back on her book. A few moments of silence and Elaine's failed attempts to hide from her current crush passed before he spoke up. "May I ask what you are reading?"

Bella glanced at him. "Historical fiction from a realm not Thedas," she explained. "This is one from the young adults literature sections."

"I see. What's it called?"

"The Secret Garden."

He made a sound of understanding. "Do you enjoy the tale?" he asked. She nodded. "It's a pleasant one, I guess."

**She's read it over a hundred times.**

Bella flashed a sneer in Elaine's direction as Solas chuckled. "How about you come over here and entertain him?" she called. Elaine quickly dodged behind another pillar. Bella sighed and glanced at Solas. "As much as I appreciate this new found shyness she's exhibiting, it's rather unnerving. I hope you're happy."

He was. Bella could tell by the smile on his lips. It was genuine. Or as close to genuine as the Dread Wolf would let one see. "Do you read in here often?" he asked.

**All the bloody time.**

"Not all the time," Bella corrected. "Just mostly. It's hard to do it while waking when so many things are happening. It's peaceful."

**And yet you refuse to read good stuff.**

Bella held up her book. "This is good stuff. Sorry I'm not reading smutty literature or fan fiction filled with people having sex like you want," she said to Elaine. Solas cast a confused look and Elaine explained, **Fan fiction is where people who love stories or shows or game worlds like this one. There are thousands if not millions of stories about this place alone.**

"And were many about me?"

**Oh yeah.**

"Yes," Bella confirmed, "and they had you hooking up with so many different characters both original and established. And many of them weren't even elves. Hell some of them weren't even female. And some even had you fucking your love interest in wolf form while they-"

**Weren't. It was _hot_! Oh god!**

Elaine really did run off to hide after her little blurt out. Solas' expression became unreadable. Bella just smirked as a feeling of satisfaction at the discomfort. Except now she realized she was basically alone with Solas. Joy gone. "Have you read many of these tales?" he asked. Bella rolled her eyes. "No, but Elaine has read plenty."

"But you have not."

She rolled her eyes. "In spite of how it appears, we're two separate entities with the slight exception of me being the one with the body and she lazes about in here."

"Yet, logic would dictate you would have to see these stories so she could as well," he mused. "Which means you've perused explicit content about me."

She did not like where this was going or his tone. "More like I opened the story and stared blankly at it while she read it through my eyes. I didn't retain any memory of it. She obviously did."

"This is your head, da'len," he said, his voice smooth and border lining on seductive. "Even if Elaine is a separate part, you are completely in control. Even the smallest parts are placed here by you."

"I'm probably going to regret asking this but what are you getting at Solas? And yes, I _will_ call you Solas since you were called that before Fen'Harel."

"I am saying," he told her, his fingers grasping her chin, "That Elaine is not the only one who bears feelings towards me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book, The Secret Garden? Still one of my favorites. Also the fan fiction mention is called Forever and a Day by vesselandpestle (amusewithaview).  
> It's four chapters of goodness. Oh and my game came in yesterday. Guess who is now working on her stories again?!


	16. Uncomfortable

No amount of enemy killing could blot out Solas' words in her head.

_"Elaine is not the only one who bears feelings for me..."_

She shuddered before stabbing one of the final demons the rift had spit out. _Mother fucking egg,_ she cursed and seal the tear in the sky. It's bad enough Elaine does shit that makes me uncomfortable but when he does it? Million times worse!

"That is the last in the area," Solas declared. "Well done."

"This entire trip has been more than productive," Cassandra complimented Bella. "Let us return to Haven for now."

Bella nodded in agreement. She'd done most of the quests and even closed several rifts without any of her companions noticing and she could use the break. Plus Haven would give her more room away from Fen'Harel. At least she hoped it would.

Ever since the incident, Elaine had been eerily silent. She was still there but her lack of talking was making Bella grow concerned. She even confessed what Solas had said and done, hoping it would rile up her passenger. Nope. Elaine was brooding. Or sulking.


End file.
